Karaoke at the diner
by Bobma
Summary: A quiet evening to be enjoyed between friends, and maybe more than friends, is ruined by the appearance of someone unexpected.
1. A proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as much as I would like to,

This is my first fanfic so please be nice

much love

Bobma

A proposition

I sat there in the garage with my best friend Jacob Black, we were working on the bikes I had acquired. Well I say we I mean he.

"Hey Bells, do you know what day it is tomorrow?" He asked.

I was thoughtful for a minute, and then shook my head. He looked at me shock on his face "Really?"

"Really" I replied blushing slightly "So what day is it?"

He smiled my smile "Valentines" He then looked at me as realization crossed my face. "Did you want to do something?" He asked me.

I shrugged "What did you have in mind?" I didn't really want to hear the answer.

"Well there is a karaoke night at the diner and I was wandering if you would be my valentine?"

My face flushed a deep red as I realized what he was asking of me after all I had gone through. I thought about it for a moment then nodded "Okay, what time will you pick me up?"

At that his smile grew bigger "Well it starts at seven, so at six thirty?"

Again I nodded "Ok, well I have to get home to cook for Charlie so see you tomorrow?"

He nodded, and as I got up so did he to walk me to my car, as we reached it I smiled "Bye Jake"

As I drove home I thought about tomorrow and sighed.

Hi my name is Bella Swan and a few months ago the love of my life left, I don't know why but every night since then I have woken up screaming.

As I arrived home Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the drive, so I sat in my truck for a while thinking the day over "Where did it all go wrong?" I asked myself, I shook my head and then walked to the house.

Half an hour later Charlie walk through the door as I was dishing up. As he walked into the small kitchen I lay his plate on the table and sat to eat my own, on the menu tonight was fish and pasta, I really needed to find a recipe book for fish.

As we finished eating I looked at Charlie "Are you ok Bells?"

"Yea dad. Oh Jake asked if I wanted to go to the diner tomorrow for karaoke, do you mind?"

He smiled "No Bells that is fine I'm working anyway" he seemed to like the idea of me spending more time with Jacob.

I nodded "Ok dad, well I'm off to bed" I lent down and kissed his forehead and headed up the stairs. I was going to decide what I going to wear tomorrow night but I had to make sure I didn't lead him on. I sighed looks like it was going to be jeans and a jumper.

When I got into bed that night I waited for the pain to take hold but it didn't come. Maybe hanging out with Jacob had its good parts.


	2. Argg karaoke

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as much as I would like to.

Argg karaoke

I woke the next day with a groan as I looked at the clock it was six am. I got up unable to get back to sleep. I got dressed for the day and started on my chores.

After that I headed into town to pick up a small gift for Jacob, I didn't have a clue what to get so I settled on a small box of chocolates. When I had paid for the chocolates I headed back home to tidy the house.

At about four Charlie came home for a rest before his night shift "Why do you work on valentines?" I asked him.

He shrugged "Well there is some that get rowdy and drink too much"

I chuckled "Really?" He nodded "Yea normally it's the lads like Mike Newton and his friends"

I actually laughed at that Mike didn't seem the type to drink. "I'm going to get ready dad"

He looked at his watch "It's only four" I nodded "Yea but I want to have a shower and everything before Jake gets here" with Jake's name being mentioned his face lit up "Ok Bells" He started to read the paper as I walked upstairs to the communal bathroom stopping of in my room to get my toiletries.

I sat in the bath for about an hour making sure I was clean and that I had shaved my legs. When that was all done I dried my hair and styled it into a high pony tail that was just right, then I sighed as I picked up my jeans though I had decide that I would change them for my skinny ones and long beige jumper and slowly pulled it down over my hair. I wasn't sure if I should apply make-up so I decide on light natural colours.

I walked down the stairs to find my nice boots that went with these jeans. I found them under the couch, as I pulled them on I looked at the clock it was six so I went to get the small gift now that Charlie had left and sat on the couch and watched the telly for a bit.

At exactly six thirty the doorbell rang, I smiled and went to answer it "Hi Jake"

He smiled my smile "Hey Bells" I turned to get my jacket "Oh hang on" I ran to the phone and changed the answer phone message.

I walked back to Jake a smile on his face as he took in what I was wearing and as usual I blushed.

"You look great Bells" He handed me a small box of chocolates, I chuckled at this and when he looked at me I handed him his and he joined in with my laugh.

When I walked out of the door I saw the Rabbit "You finished it" He nodded "Yea and this will be its maiden voyage" He laughed loudly "Well not quite I had to drive it here"

I nodded "That's true" I said as we walked to the car. He opened the door for me and then closed it after me, then after he got in he looked at my and smiled "Ready?" I nodded "Yea sure"


	3. Dinner and singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as much as I would like to.

Dinner and singing

As we drove to the diner we didn't listen to any music we sat there not speaking. As we pulled up he got out and walked round to my side and opened the door for me again and offered his hand to help me from the car, we walked hand in hand to the diner and he opened the door for me, he was being a real gentleman tonight as I noticed what he was wearing, it was a white shirt and black trousers. The shirt stood out against his russet skin.

He spoke to the woman behind the counter and it turned out that he had booked a table for us "Jake" I whined he just smiled at me and walked to the table he pulled out the chair for me and as I sat he was also sitting. I looked around the diner and saw it was all couples and I blushed as I thought, Jake must think this was a date.

We ordered, I chose the mushroom ravioli and he went for that too and I groaned inwardly, why did he have to do that?

When we finished eating he got up and walked to the DJ for the evening and whispered to him.

The DJ called "Okay the first song tonight is by Jacob Black and he is singing 'It's gonna be me' by N*sync" everyone seemed to cheer in the diner.

He took the mike "This is for you Bella" I blushed and looked away as everyone turned to me then he began singing.

"It's gonna--be—me Oh, yeah

You might've been hurt, babe that ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh..  
I remember you told me that it made you believe in  
No man, no cry maybe that's why

Every little thing I do never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again but I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally, get to love somebody  
Guess what, it's gonna be me..

You've got no choice, babe I've got to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste you're just too blind, too see  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny so just tell me why

Every little thing I do never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again but I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally get to love somebody  
Guess what it's gonna be me

It's gonna be me Oh yeahhhhh...

There comes a day  
When I'll be the one, you'll see..  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna

It's gonna be me

All that I do is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose itbut I'm not like that when finally (finally)  
You get to love guess what

Every little thing I do never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again but I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally get to love somebody (love..)  
Guess what it's gonna be me

Every little thing I do never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again but I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally get to love somebody  
Guess what

It's gonna be me..

By the time he had finished I was beet red.

**EPOV**

I really wanted to check on Bella, but I didn't want to see her, or I would stay and ruin everything, so I went to my parent's house, pulled out my phone and called her house. She picked up after a few rings "Hi, this is Bella" I gasped "Bella, oh Bella" then the message continued "I'm not here right now bit if it is important I am at the diner" I hung up as soon as the message was finished "What is she doing at the diner?" I asked myself "She hates it there" I put my phone away and ran to the diner. As I walked in through the door I saw a poster "Valentines karaoke" it said and I groaned. I pushed my way through the door and Jacob was on the stage halfway through the song. I knew it well, why was he singing _that_ song? When he finished he said "That was for the lovely Bella" I growled at that and then I saw she was blushing as he walked over to her, he sat down across the table from her and smiled at her "Jake, why did you do that?" I heard her say.

**BPOV**

"Jake why did you do that?" I asked him still blushing.

He just laughed "Did you like it?" and I nodded slightly, then the DJ called out again "Ok next we have......"


	4. Edward's song

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as much as I would like to.

Edwards's song

The DJ called out again "Ok next we have Edward Cullen with 'I would do anything for love (but I won't do that)' by Meatloaf"

The next thing I knew the love of my life-no my existence-was on the stage and all I could do was stare with everyone else. He was as beautiful as ever as he seemed to stare at me.

He picked up the mike and started singing. They had left the girls bit on the karaoke version.

And I would do anything for love  
I'd run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love  
I'd never lie to you and that's a fact  
But I'll never forget the way you feel right now,  
Oh no, no way  
And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

Anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

Some days it don't come easy  
Some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end  
Some nights you're breathing fire  
Some nights you're carved in ice  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again

Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me, no-one else can save me now but you

As long as the planets are turning  
As long as the stars are burning  
As long dreams are coming true  
You'd better believe it, that I would do

Anything for love  
And I'l be there until the final act  
I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact  
But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way, tonight  
I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that

Some days I pray for silence  
Some days I pray for soul  
Some days I just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock 'n' roll  
Some nights I lose the feeling  
Some nights I lose control  
Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls

Maybe I'm lonely, that's all I'm qualified to be  
That's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep

As long as the wheels are turning  
As long as the fires are burning  
As long as your prayers are coming true  
You'd better believe it, that I would do

Anything for love  
And you know it's true and that's a fact  
I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back  
But I'll never do it better than I do it with you. So long, so long  
I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that  
No, no, no, I won't do...

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do...

But I'll never stop dreaming of you ev'ry night of my life, no way  
I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

[Girl:]  
Will you raise me up? Will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?

[Boy:]  
I can do that  
I can do that

[Girl:]  
Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colourise my life, I'm so sick of black and white?  
Can you make it all a little less old?

[Boy:]  
I can do that  
Oh no, I can do that

[Girl:]  
Will you make me some magic with your own two hands?  
Will you build and emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something I can take home?

[Boy:]  
I can do that  
I can do that

[Girl:]  
Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
Will you take me places I've never known?

[Boy:]  
I can do that  
Oh no, I can do that

[Girl:]  
After a while you'll forget everything  
It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling  
And you'll see that it's time to move on

[Boy:]  
I won't do that  
I won't do that

[Girl:]  
I know the territory, I've been around  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down  
Sooner or later you'll be screwing around

[Boy:]  
I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

Anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that.

As he finished I realized that was for me. And reason I knew was he stared at me the whole time he was singing.

I got up and walked to the DJ to ask for a song. He did his usual shout out "Ok next we have Bella Swan with....."


	5. Bella's song

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as much as I would like to.

Bella's song

The DJ did his usual shout out "Ok next we have Bella Swan with 'The right kind of wrong' by Leann Rimes.

I blushed as I got up on the stage and picked up the mike, and then the music started.

I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you I,  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yea  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yea, baby you're the right kind of wrong

It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms

They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do yea-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yea  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yea, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you I,

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do (not something I should do)  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yea  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong.

As I finished I got down and walked out of the diner instead of going to sit with Jake.

Tears fells down my cheeks and I didn't want him to see me like this. I sat on a bench and hugged my knees as the pain came, as I tried to hold myself together I heard footsteps but refused to look up as Jacob sat next to me "Bells, are you ok?"

I sobbed loudly "Do I sound ok?" as the tears fell freely again. I looked up at him as I noticed Edward in the door of the diner just watching me. I looked away from him "Can you take me home please Jake?" I asked between sobs, and he nodded and helped me to the car.

The drive to mine was quiet as the drive up there. I didn't wait for him to let me out, I just wanted to get in the house. Charlie wasn't home yet so I just went to bed. As I lay in my bed I heard a tapping at the window, I kept it closed now. I groaned and got up opened it to see not Jacob but Edward, I gasped "What are you doing here?"

He watched me as I walked to my bed he climbed in and shut the window behind him. "I needed to see you, I can't stay away any longer" He wasn't looking at me as he said this. I looked up at him "And you couldn't have decided that age's ago?" I had grown closer to Jacob. He looked at me when I said that "What do you mean?"

"I have grown closer to Jake and I think I love him" I looked away and hurt crossed his face. When I looked up again the window was already open "Do you want me to leave?" I watched him "What, I don't know I need more time" He nodded and left through the window. I lay back on my bed and thought about everything that had happened today I ticked it off in my head.


	6. Realization hits

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as much as I would like to

Realization hits

I lay awake in my bed counting things off.

One I had just been on a date with Jake.

Two he had just dedicated a song to me.

Three Edward turned up and sang to me.

Four I had sung a song to Edward.

And now he wanted me to choose between them I he had asked a few weeks ago there would have been no choice, but now I wasn't sure. I sat there and thought it over, on the one hand I could have the love of my existence back but that would hurt Jake and I didn't want to do that, but if I chose Jake I would lose Edward and I couldn't do that. That's when it hit me I couldn't choose but I had to.

What if I could have them both, no that wouldn't work I had to choose, but whom?

Well if it is Edward then the pain would stop but it might cause a new pain for the loose of Jacob, but if I choose Jake then the Edward pain would continue. Argg why is this so hard?

I slept that night, not waking screaming but silently, dreaming about Edward and Jacob and the future I could have with each.

I dream of Jacob

I saw us sat on a porch and three small russet coloured children came running up to us "Mummy, Daddy" they called. I smiled at them "Yes my babies?" I giggled "Come and play mummy, come and play with us and daddy" I nodded "Okay then my munchkins"

Then the scene changed and I was an old woman surrounded by my children and grand-children, it looked like it was someone's birthday, then I saw the date on the calendar and saw it was the 13th of September. It's my birthday. I smiled and them all when Jacob walked in with a big cake with "Happy 60th birthday Bells" he sat next to me "Are you happy?" he asked knowing what he was talking about I thought for about five minutes then nodded "Yea I think so"

I dream of Edward

The scene changed and I was sat with Edward with him forever 17 and I was aging but that didn't matter I was with him, and to me that was everything that was important to me.

The scene changed again and I saw a small child with vibrant green eyes, he looked just like Edward but he couldn't, how could this child look like Edward, as far as I knew vampires couldn't have children because there bodies didn't change. Then it dawned on me that men's bodies didn't change after they hit puberty. So does that mean I could have his child? I think it did.

When I woke in the morning I made my way to the phone, I had made my choice now it was time to ring him.

He picked up after the third ring "Hi, I have made my mind up, I love you and can't live without you"

He spoke then "Bella thank you" I could hear the happiness in his voice.

I sighed hearing the voice "Will you meet me at the diner?" I had to go back to where this started

"Yes of course, when?" I smiled at him "How about as soon as I get there?" I asked

Then as we hung up and ran to get dressed, I didn't care what I wore I just had to see him.

I nearly fell down the stairs in my rush, but then I made it to my truck and drove to the diner, he was already here. I swallowed and got out he must be inside. I slowly walked into the diner and saw him.


	7. I choose you

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as much as I would like to

I choose you...

When I saw him I smiled that he was here. "Why did it take so long?" he asked.

"Well I had a lot to think about, but then I had the strangest dream" I looked at him "Edward I love you so much"

"And I you my beautiful Bella" he stood and hugged me, when he go we looked into each others eyes and I took a deep breath.

He let go and got down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box "Bella, will you marry me?"

I heard a gasp from the door, I turned my head to see Jacob and I saw the hurt in his eyes. I turned away from him and looked back at Edward he was smiling at me "Yes I will" He slid the ring on my finger and stood again and pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

I smiled at him then heard the door slam "Is your family coming back?" he nodded. I couldn't wait to see them, Alice especially I missed her.

"We should go and tell Charlie" I said quietly and he nodded.

I got in my truck and so did he I was shocked "Why aren't you taking your car?"

"Well we have to tell him together so it would be better if we arrived at the same time" I nodded that made sense "Ok then" I smiled at him and took his hand.

When we got to mine he pulled out his phone and rang Carlisle "When will you arrive?" he got his answer and hung up "Are you ready?" he smiled at me and I nodded.

As we opened the door Charlie was a little shocked when Edward was with me "Dad, we have something to tell you" he just looked at us, so I continued "We are getting married" I smiled and he kept staring "I should have known this was coming. When is it?"

"Well we are hoping as soon as Alice can get it set up" He just nodded "Ok but you have to tell your mum" he chuckled. I smiled and ran to the phone and called my mum "Mum Edward and I are getting married" Edward played with my hair "Oh Bella, that is fantastic" I smiled "Thank mum, I will let you know when it is" I hung up and turned to Edward "She seems happy" I smiled.

"When does your family return?" I asked watching him "They should be back any minute, would you like to go for a run?" he asks smirking. I nodded "Yes very much so, I have missed the running"

Charlie had already left for the station so we took off to his parent's house. I smiled as I walked through the door and Alice all but pounced on me "Congratulations" she smiled and I giggled "Thanks" she got down and let me in the house, where everyone was waiting to greet me.

Esme came first, she hugged me "Bella we have missed you" I smiled at her "Me too" I looked around the room "All of you"

After I had said hello to everyone I turned to Alice "Can we talk?" I asked and she nodded.

We went to her bed room and hanging on the door frame was a dress bag "Already?" I asked her.

She nodded "Yes as soon as I knew you had made up your mind" I nodded "Ok there are a few rules" she grinned "I know, I have two weeks and it is only family" I just looked at her then laughed "Right so you know them" Out of the corner of my eye I looked at the dress bag "Can I see it?"

She squealed "Of course" she took it out of the bag and I gasped "Oh Alice, it's beautiful"

"Only the best for my new sister" she giggled. I giggled with her.

Soon I would be Mrs. Cullen. That made me very happy.


	8. Marriage and 'suprise'

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as much as I would like to.

Marriage and 'surprise' 

I woke on the morning of my wedding after the weirdest dream. It began like the last, with the little boy that looked just like Edward, but there was another child with him, she was perfect.

I shook my head to rid my mind of the dream. I got up and went to look at myself in the mirror and groaned Alice had a lot of work to do. I skipped down the stairs "Morning" I called to Charlie he chuckled "Could you be any more happy?" I laughed "Nope" I said popping the 'P'

He laughed "When will Alice be here to pick you up?" I shrugged "No idea, but it should be soon" I sat and ate some cereal and when I had finished the doorbell rang, I got up kissed Charlie on the forehead "See you later dad" And then walked out of the door to Alice "Hi" I smiled and she looked at me "Bella, what have you done? Did you even sleep?" I giggled "Yea but I had the weirdest dream"

She nodded "Yea I know and I think it might be true" I gasped "Really?" And she nodded. I started jumping up and down and clapping, she grabbed my wrist "Stop Charlie is watching" I giggled "Oh"

I got into the Volvo "What are their names?" she asked me "Well I am keeping that a secret" we pulled up to the house and it was the most lovely thing I had ever seen "Alice its perfect" She and I squealed and holding hands we were jumping together "Ok" She said "Lets get you ready" She picked me up and ran to her room where my dress and everything else was.

I sat in the chair as she got to work on my make-up when Rosalie walked in "Would you like me to do her hair?" I smiled at her "Thanks Rose" As Alice nodded. When my hair and make-up was done together they lifted the dress over it. Rosalie went to get herself dressed as she left my mum and Charlie knocked on the door, Alice opened it "Oh Bella" my mum sighed, Charlie coughed "Yea you look nice" I giggled at him "Oh dad"

Shortly after that mum went down to wait with Phil. Alice talked me through it _again_ and I just nodded along with her. She was to go first and I was to follow with Charlie "Alice go" I said as I heard the music. I shook my head at her 'Oh Alice' I thought to myself. A couple of minutes later Charlie and I followed, and I am proud to say I didn't trip, we came to the bottom of the stairs and then I saw him all handsome in his tux, I saw Carlisle to the side of him and the minister behind, I just smiled all the way up the aisle. When I reached him he took my hand and we turned to face the minister.

"If anyone sees fit for these two to not be wed in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold .."

He was cut off before he finished by a door slamming open "No" it was Jacob. The minister looks at him "And what is your reason young man?" Jacob stares at me "I love Bella" and I heard a few people gasp. I turn to him and glared, I walked to him and pulled him out of the door "Jake what are you doing?" I asked angrily and he just shrugged "I can't loose you Bella" I laughed hysterically "I'm sorry Jake but it's not your choice" I turned to go back in the house and he grabbed my arm "Jake let go of me I am marrying Edward, that's the way it is meant to be" He dropped my arm and I walked back into the house and back to my Edward with a smile on my face. I spoke to the minister quietly "Crazy friend"

As I stood next to Edward and the minister carried on "Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Antony Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband" A small shiver went down my spine "I do"

"Edward Antony Cullen do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded wife" I looked at him "I do" He smiled down at me. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife" a cheer went up from the gathered people as we kissed.

I heard Jacob leave but just ignored it, then whispered to my husband "Will you tell me?"

He shook his head "No I will not, Mrs. Cullen"

I smiled at the name, this was it, I was finally Mrs. Cullen. The best day of my life, so far.

We left shortly after the ceremony for the airport though I still didn't know where we were going. Alice had packed my bag so I didn't even know what was in it. I sighed and drifted off to sleep. I woke somewhere I think it was Rio we headed for a taxi stop "Where-are-we-going?" I asked between yawns. He looked at me and smiled "We shall be there soon my love"

I nodded groggily "Wake me when we get there" He nodded. When the taxi arrived at the docks he woke me "We are nearly there" I nodded and got out of the taxi and he picked up both of our bags. We walked to a small boat "Are we staying in this boat?" I asked slightly shocked "Don't be silly Bella, it is only a short ride" I nodded "Ok wake me when we get there" He smiled and nodded.

About an hour later we arrived at a small island "Bella my love, we are here" I woke up again "Where is here?"

He chuckled "This is Isle Esme" I looked at him "What?" He chuckled again "Carlisle gave it Esme for Christmas" I nodded.

He picked me up and with the bags we entered the small house that dominated the small island "Can I have a human minute?" And he nodded. I opened my case and pulled out my toiletries and went to the bathroom. When I had finished I went into the bedroom he was laying on the bed, I walked to him and lay on the bed next to him "Have you had a nice day Mrs. Cullen?" I smiled and nodded "The best so far"

That night we made love for the first time.


End file.
